Down
by Dassy1407
Summary: A mysterious boy turns up broken and bloody on the side of the road with no memory or information about himself except for one name: Dean. weechester/teenchester/limpchester
1. Down

The boy huffed as he put his pen to the paper. Nothing seemed to be producing from his mind and his pen uselessly tapped against the paper. Looking down at the blank paper, he noticed that in fact the page was not blank. On it, in deep black ink, read:

**HELLO.**

The boy cocked his head. He was sure this page was blank when he got it out of his pack. He pressed his finger over the ink, and looked over the tip of his finger. It was black, soaked in the ink. But he had not just written that Hello. Curiously, the boy wrote underneath this strange writing.

Hi. Who are you?

At first nothing happened and the boy thought he was just being silly. But then a mark showed on the paper and writing was appearing as if someone was sitting where he was, with a ink pen, and writing it freely.

Now, still in all capital letter's and with the thick black ink, it wrote.

**MY NAME IS CHELSEA. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?**

The boy quickly wrote his name:

Steven.

**HI STEVEN.**

With this, the boy wrote:

How are you doing this?

**I AM DEAD. I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT.**

Fear gripped young Steven and he felt the temperature in his small room drop. Taking a deep breath Steven wrote a well thought out question that was pressed against his lungs.

Are you going to hurt me?

**NO.**

**YOUR DEATH WILL BE PAINLESS.**

**I PROMISE.**

The room was empty. The air was stiff. The page was blank.

* * *

Not much here, but will hopefully turn into something great! Just an idea! Reviews are loved and adored! =) Thanks, Dassy. =P


	2. Animal

Nurse Avery Limas walked down the cold hospital hallway in her worn out shoes that barely fit around her over worked feet. She placed her clipboard in between her teeth as she reached behind her to throw her thick black hair up in a messy ponytail. She was tired, her once fresh and beautiful makeup now bleak and fading around her pale blue eyes. She only had one more patient to check on and she was free to enjoy her Saturday night. She was meeting Terry at the restaurant at 9. That gave her ten minutes to get out of here, back home to change in 15, then five to get to The Spike. Avery paused at the door of her last patient before and pulled out her phone. She was going to tell him that she may be a few minutes late.

Hospital policy was no cells phones, but she didn't know anyone in the building that didn't text in their pockets; as if a teacher would come up and take it away. Plus, her next patient wouldn't mind. The patient was in a serious coma, and no one expected him to come out of it. But his main doctor, Dr. Evan's, was insisting on keeping him alive, knowing they didn't have the right to make a decision like that. The patient was found alone on the side of the road. The body was so broken, the face so bruised, that no identity was found. The causes of the drastic injuries to him were also unclear. No accidents or even missing persons were posted in the area. The only thing that was with him was the clothes on his back, the thin tee shirt tag reading the initials **D.W.**

She pressed two speed dial and then waited for Terry to answer as she placed the clip board on the bed by the patient's feet so she could check their vitals.

"Hey, Avey," Terry answered and Avery smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, babe. I might be a few minutes late, kay?" She said as she poked at the buttons on the machines.

"Ya gunna get a quickie in with your other boyfriend, huh?" He asked with a serious tone, but in a complete joke.

"Oh yeah," Avery replied sarcastically as she went back to the clipboard and wrote down the patients vitals, the board carelessly pressing along his feet.

"Okay, well just have enough energy for me tonight, kay?" He continued with the joke and Avery laughed as she rested her hip on the side of the bed, her hand lying bored next to the patient's side.

"But seriously, get here as quick as you can, please? I have something important to talk to you about," He stated.

"I'll drive as fast and dangerously as I can, don't worry!" She laughed and then immediately stopped when she felt something tap her hand. She heard Terry reply but her eyes were shaking slightly as she turned to look down at her hand. Pale and small fingers rested on hers' shaking and tapping weakly against her skin.

Avery swallowed hard as the moved her eyes up to the young patient's eyes. Hazel and watery eyes stared at her back, the rims bruised and swollen. She swallowed hard, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Ave? Avery!" Terry shouted from the phone when he didn't receive an answer.

Avery licked her dry lips. "I may be later than I expected."

_One Week Earlier_

"Where am I headed Shirley?" Officer Spencer asked as he sped down the dark pavement, his headlights slicing through the darkness.

"Marker 42 on Temple Road," The old lady's voice boomed through the scanner. "Got a call about something lying on the side of the road. No one actually got out to see what it was, but they think it must be a small bear or something."

"Aright then, check back in an hour," Officer Spencer replied and hung up the talkie.

"Okay," Shirley boomed and the connection dispersed.

Officer Spencer, in the job for over 25 years, has seen a lot over that time. He tazored people only in training and only ever shot one thug in the leg after a robbery gone badly at the local minimart. That was the perks of working at a small and over crowded town. Samson Michigan has its ups and downs like any town but one thing everyone could count on was the police force to keep the town safe. It was almost their motto: "Nothing bad ever happens here because of our awesome police force!" Yeah right, thought David Spencer.

The cruisers headlights flashed against the mile markers and he pulled up just along the mile marker and kept his headlights bright as he exited the car, pulled his flashlight out. His lights weren't illuminating what ever the complaint was so he wondered beyond that and kept his flashlight to the ground.

"Probably just a bunch of kids playing a prank," he muttered. Though he liked to think the kids in the town were as sweet and innocent as their parents, it wasn't true.

He was thinking about turning around when his flashlight lit up something that didn't match the light stones. He reamed his light and leant down to the small puddle in the stone. He dipped his finger in it and held it further into the light. It was a thick red liquid: blood.

He tensed as he lifted the flashlight, following scattered puddles of blood until it landed on a dark and motionless mass. Was it really a bear cub like they thought? He stood to his full height, stepped around the blood and to the mass's side. He gasped. It was no bear. It was no other large animal of any kind. It was a small human, a child; curled on its side, its head covered by a large jacket.

David swallowed dryly, afraid to move the child, but slowly reached out and tugged on the jacket. The frail body rolled out onto its back, its bloodied hand flopping out onto the pavement. He sucked in a deep breath. It was a small boy with a youthful face.

"Dear God," He sat back on his heels and ran his hand down his tired face. How so many people could pass and report this but not even bother to notice it was a child! He looked down to his car, about to stand and report his findings when he heard a small moan. His eyes flashed to the boy in shock, he was alive.

David immediately fell to his knees in the blood surrounding the boy and placed his fingers to the blood covered neck. It was light and any untrained personnel wouldn't have noticed it, but there was a pulse. The boy moaned again and David moved his hand to his cheek. "Shh, its okay son, stay with me," he said but the boy didn't respond to anything and seemed to fall back into unconsciousness. He sighed and looked back to his car. He didn't have any way of communication from where he was at. He hated leaving the boy's side but he needed to get him help. Reluctantly he got to his feet and took of running down the road to his vehicle. He jumped inside, his legs dangling out of the side as he picked up the scanner.

"Shirley! Shirley?" he yelled, his chest heaving for air.

"Sir? What's happened?" her voice boomed, worried.

"It's a boy! Just a boy!" he could feel the tears poking at his eyes. "Ambulance! Get an ambulance down here now!"

When Shirley didn't respond he assumed she was on the phone with the dispatched and he climbed out of the car and ran to the boy's side again. He patted him down carefully, not knowing his injuries, and searched for an ID. There was none, except initials on the tag of the thin Led Zeppelin tee-shirt: **D.W.**

David felt down the small limbs and noted and least 4 broken bones, most likely more. He just couldn't figure out where all the blood was coming from and he turned to boys head to the side to find a deep and still bleeding gash on the back on his head. "Shit," he mumbled and slipped off his coat and flipped it to the cotton inside and held it to the boys wound. He never imagined this much blood flowing from a boy this small and him still being alive. He just hoped the ambulance would make it there in time. But heck if the boy could last this long out here alone he could handle a few more minutes, right?

David looked down the long black road when he heard a hum of sirens in the distance and sighed in relief when flashing lights cut through the darkness.

"Hang on there, buddy," David smiled weakly down to the boy and then back up to the ambulance as he reluctantly moved from the boy's side to wave down the ambulance.

~D~S~

"So what do you think his name is?" Emily asked Avery as they both patted the young boy down with a wash cloth.

"Why do we need to fuss about it? He's in a coma," she said rather rudely and dipped the cloth into the bin or warm water.

Emily's mouth fell slightly agape as she stopped her washing and looked at the much younger nurse across the bed from her. "Can't you be just a little sentimental?" she snapped.

Avery rolled her eyes and sighed as she rung out the rag. "I'm sorry but I don't get attached the patients," she explained simply.

"Giving the little guy a name isn't getting attached. John Doe just doesn't fit him."

Avery reached up to wipe the young boy's face. "If you name a deer you shoot, it makes it harder to swallow," she replied.

Emily huffed and picked up the pale hand to wipe between the small fingers. "Well we know his initials are D.W." she stated, ignoring Avery's next roll of her eyes. "Maybe he's a Dustin? Or Dennis?" she smiled.

Avery shook her head. "Dennis as in the mennis?" she asked and laughed softly. "Naw," she shrugged. "How about Daniel?" she suggested, slightly enjoying the conversation now.

"Daniel," Emily stated and smiled approvingly. "Has a nice ring to it," she said and brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes. "Danny it is then," she smiled.

Avery watched the caring moment between Emily and the boy. Emily hadn't been the only one to get all caring about the young patient. It was big news around the town; MYSTERY BOY FOUND ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD SLIPS INTO COMA. They didn't have the best newspaper staff and didn't know how to handle news that wasn't about the Fourth of July Fireworks.

The entire hospital was growing attached to the young child, and no ones even seen him awake. Some had grieved for the child, not having any hope for his life. No one could blame them though; the risks with the amount of surgeries the young boy went through made everyone less than hopeful. But other's prayed every night and though the boy was still fighting for his life, he survived so far, and that sparked other's hope.

Emily and Avery were the boy's primary nurses during the day and then Yolanda and Penny at night. But you could always see the other nurses poking their heads in and whispering their words of kindness into his ear.

Avery wasn't into all the mooey gooey stuff and even if she found her occasional smile towards the boy, she refused to get attached. He was just another patient and it would be sad if he died, but she wasn't going to let it break her heart like it would to all the other people in the hospital.

The nurses finished up the bathing and Avery dumped the water down the sink as Emily gathered up the clothes and headed down the hall towards the laundry. Avery piled the bins up and tucked them away in the closet inside the room. She sighed before walking back to the child's bed, her eyes glancing over his youthful features that were sure to mature to be handsome. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and coked her head as she ran her hand through her hair. "Nope, Daniel isn't it," she smirked slightly. "You look more like a Dean," she said and then rolled her eyes when she realized she was talking to a boy in a coma. "Pathetic," she muttered. "Yeah, James Dean," she scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the room.

_**Anyone confused? Please tell me your thoughts! Thank you!**_

_**Dassy**_


	3. Who Says

Avery looked at herself in the bathroom mirror; "Tired, drained, washed out," she stated. Her skin was pale; she couldn't remember the last time she's felt the sun on her skin. She's seen it many days coming through patients' windows at the hospital. But she's been working double shifts due to the huge cut of nurses in the area. She hasn't had a day off in a week either, though she was also the one that volunteered the hours. They needed the money.

Terry stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, also looking at her round face in the mirror. He shook his head, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Beautiful, glowing, breathtaking," he whispered the last one.

Avery smiled softly and placed her hands over his. "That's why I love you," she said as if just figuring that out.

Terry smirked and pressed his lips to her jaw. "That, _and _a few other reasons, right?" he chuckled, his lips still pressed against her skin.

Avery cocked her head. "Maybe," she stated with a sigh and then pulled his arms off her waist and walked over to the bathtub where here work shoes were.

Terry turned and leant against the sink, watching her intently. "Maybe," he muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "So don't forget, this Friday is date night at The Spike," he told her as she rushed out of the bathroom, hoping on one foot as she slipped her last shoe on. Terry couldn't help his wondering eyes that fell along her curvy body. Even in plain and boring white scrubs, she still looked gorgeous.

"I know, Ter," she called back, combing her hands through her hair as she rushed to get ready for work. "I'll be there as soon as I get off of work, don't worry," she stated and grabbed her bag and rushing out the door.

Terry walked out into the main room of the tiny apartment, standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. And like he expected Avery rushed back in, ran to him, and pressed her soft lips to his. She pulled away, her hand still squeezing his shoulder. "Bye, love you!" she called with a wide smile as she ran and disappeared out the door again.

"Love you too!" Terry called and rolled his eyes before turning back to the bathroom to get ready for work

~D~S~

Avery shut her locker and sighed. "Another day at this wonderful place," she smirked to herself and turned around, straightening out her scrubs before walking out to the hall and heading towards the nurse's station.

"Morning, Miss Limas," the elderly woman behind the desk smiled warmly at her.

"Morning Miss Hennery," she returned the smile and reached into the bin for her file today. She glanced over the names and sighed in slightly relief when she noticed no new patients. Most nurses loved getting new patients but she didn't understand why. They all say it's because it's more people to get to know and care for. She always says it's more work for her. Her first patient of the day: John Doe, or as she will start calling him, James Dean. She smirked as she snatched up his file and headed towards the room. She knew she was going against everything she believed in by giving him a name, but she kept telling herself that she wasn't going to get attached and she was pretty good at convincing herself.

She kept her eyes on the papers as she read over his vitals from last night and didn't notice Emily on her way out of the room and ran right into her.

"Oh God!" Emily's hand went straight over her heart as she stepped back, startled.

"Oh, Emily, I'm sorry," Avery exclaimed, her hands reaching out as if to help her some how.

Emily's eyes were shut tight, her head shaking vigorously from left to right. Avery stepped back and looked over her dear friend more carefully. Her face was ashen; her wrinkles seemed more worried today, as well as the tears forming in her pale blue eyes when she finally opened them. "No, it is my fault, you just startled me is all," she said and side stepped to get around her.

"Emily, are you okay?" Avery turned and placed a comforting hand on her wrist put Emily snatched her arm away.

"I'm fine," she stated coldly and before Avery could say anything else Emily turned and stalked away.

Avery watched Emily disappear around the corner before turning back to the room and stepping inside. Emily seemed so frightened and Avery wondered what could have happened. She placed the clip board on the bed as she scratched down the boy's vitals quickly. She frowned when she noticed that his heartbeat was irregular. Not just a little fast or slow, but scattered, sometimes too fast and sometimes too slow. She immediately pressed the print button that would read and print out the boy's heart rate from the last hour. Something didn't just frighten Emily, but something scared James Dean as well.

~D~S~

Avery knew she could get into a lot of trouble by doing this but she wasn't really 'neglecting' her other patients; she was just postponing checking on them. She stepped into the lounge and went straight for the printer where James Dean's heart rate read would print out. She flipped through all the copies of hospital reports were being printed and smiled when she found the right paper. She heard the door open and a few doctors and surgeons came in. She folded the paper and slipped it into her pocket before nodding at the workers and went to check on the rest of her patients; she would look at the paper when she had time alone.

She saw Emily many times on her way through the halls. She still looked frightened and seemed to jump at every little noise that went on in the hospital. She kept her eyes down but her ears seemed perked up at attention. The day went on with Emily avoiding her; well she avoiding everyone it seemed. By her lunch break, the paper in Avery's pocket seemed to be on fire, begging it to be looked at. Avery got her lunch and sat in her normal booth in the back of the cafeteria. Emily usually sat with her, but today the woman was no where in sight. Avery pulled the paper out and unfolded it, hiding it underneath the table. Her eyes ran along the scale.

The first ten minutes into the hour, 5:15, the boy's heart beat was at its normal pace. But at after that the pulse seemed to have picked up to a point where Avery didn't know was possible. At 5:32 the pulse seemed to slow, but not back to normal. At 5:45 it picked up again but settled down minutes later. From then until 6:00 in the dot, the pulse was irregular. Avery had walked in and printed it out at 6:05. Avery wasn't a doctor but she worked with these machines on a daily basis and she knew there was only one explanation for what the scattered readings could mean: James Dean woke up.

~D~S~

At 12:35 on the dot, Terry's phone lit up. _Sexy Chick _blinked across the screen and he answered it with a wide grin on his face. "Hey baby," he said.

"Hey, I called just quickly but I have to get back to work," Avery stated.

Terry frowned and leant his back against the brick wall of the fire house. "I thought you had lunch until 1," he said, confused.

"I do, but I have to talk to Dean's doctor," she said in a rush.

"Dean? Who's Dean? Babe, you're freaking me out," he sighed. He ran his mind through any relative's she had by that name but he came up blank. She's never called any of her patients by their names before.

He heard her sigh also. "Remember when I told you about the little boy in a coma here? The one that no body knows who he is?" she asked.

Terry nodded. "Yeah, the one that David found," he said. David was one of his closest friends. The old burley man was more a friend of his father's, but he was just as close to him.

"Yeah, well I have proof that he woke up," she said and Terry could hear the voices growing on the other end of the line.

"Well if he'd woken up then wouldn't he, well, still be up?" he asked. He didn't know much about this medical stuff.

"Not necessarily," she stated. "He could have woken up but slipped back under, it's happened before."

"Then what's the big deal? He's back in the coma, right?" he ran a hand through his blond hair. "I thought you said you weren't going to get attached."

"I'm not," Avery said defensively. "But his doctor should know so he doesn't decide to pull the plug as soon," she relented. "Now I have to go," she said and the line went dead.

"I-," Terry groaned when the line went dead. He lowered the phone and flipped it shut. He knew that if Avery got too attached to this kid, it was going to hurt her. His phone beeped and he flipped it back open to read the text. It read: '_Love you! –Sexy Chick'_

Terry smirked and quickly sent a reply of '_Love you too -Sexy Dude'_ and then slipped his phone back into his pocket. He walked around the building and back into the station.

~D~S~

By the time Terry got home he was ready for bed. Avery was already cuddle dup on the couch watching a movie. He dropped his bag by the door and walked over and flopped down next to her on the couch.

Avery smile softly. "How was work?" she asked quietly, muting the TV half way.

Terry shrugged slightly. "Just a few small house fires, no injuries," he stated, his eyes locked on her tired looking face. "You? How'd the thing with the coma kid go?"

"Well his doctor believed me, thank god, but not until after I showed him the proof. Except the proof I had was something I wasn't supposed to have," she sighed. "He said that if there are no more changes they're pulling the plug on Monday."

Terry sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I told you not to get attached," he said, slightly angry.

"I'm not," Avery stated and turned her body to look at him better. "I'm not," she repeated. "I'm going to get over this and forget about it. He's John Doe, the patient in the coma that doesn't have much chance to survive," she said. And it was true. She was going to forget about all of this and he will be just another patient, and soon just another John Doe in the local Cemetery.

~D~S~

"Dad? Dad!" he was panicking. He was freaking out, falling apart, and loosing his marbles. He wasn't sure how long he could stand the silence, the waiting, the wondering. His mind was racing, as well as his heart. His lungs filled and emptied quickly as he felt like he couldn't get in enough air. Frankly, he was scared.

"Dad!" he yelled again.

John looked up from his journal. "What?" he snapped.

"We have to find him dad, we just have to. He could be hurt, or, oh god, dead, Dad! My brother could be dead!" tears formed in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I know son, just calm down, I'm trying to find your brother," John stated, his fingers tightening on the edges of the journal.

"No you're not! You're reading!" he argued.

John's eyes rose and glared into his son's. He stood up and dropped the journal. "I am doing all I can to find your brother so sit your ass down in that chair and just shut up!"

The tears fell, streaking the boy's pale face. He slowly bent his legs and lowered himself into the chair, silently crying.

John sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He went over to his son and knelt in front of him. "Listen," he said, not able to look his hurt son in the eye. "We're going to find your brother. I promise you, Dean. We're going to find Sammy."

_**Thanks for reading! **__**So? P**_lease review!

_**Dassy**_


	4. Toxic

_Friday, Present Time_

Tap Tap Tap Tap "Dean!"

Dean jumped in his seat at his father's roaring voice and slid his hand off the table. "Sorry dad," Dean muttered and rubbed his palms nervously together.

John scratched at his forehead as he turned away from his impatient son, his cell phone out of his pocket dial Bobby Singer; hopefully he was having better luck than he was. Sam had been missing for a full week today. Last Friday was the last time both John and Dean saw the young boy. The day had started normal, or at least how ever normal their days could start.

_One Week Earlier, Beech Creek Pennsylvania_

"Where are we going?" Sam asks as he bounces his legs against the edge of the bed, picking the dirt from underneath his finger nails.

"_We're _not going anywhere," Dean explains as he dumps salt along the window sill of yet another crappy motel room. "Dad and I are going on a hunt." He flipped the lid of the salt can closed and tossed it into a duffle.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Why can't I go with you?" he asked as he leans back on his elbows.

"You know why Sam," Dean sighs as he stops his preparations and looks to his brother. "This hunt is just a little too big for you," he states and Sam frowns, looking down at the rips on his jeans.

Dean frowns and walks over to the bed, sitting down next to him. "I promise, when we get back, I'll try and convince dad to find a hunt that you can come with us," he said and Sam's eyes brighten and looked up at his brother.

"Thanks Dean," The twelve year old says gleefully and before Dean could even respond, Sam had wrapped his long arms around Dean's waist.

"No problem, Sammy," Dean smiles softly and hugs his brother back before putting his arms on his little brother's shoulder and pulling him back. "So, what are the rules?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"Don't leave the room, don't mess with the salt, don't answer the door, don't answer the phone unless it rings once and calls again, then it's you or dad," he lists. "Oh, and shoot first, ask questions later," he smiles, very proud of himself.

Dean smiles also. "Good job brother," he said and hugs his brother's neck before standing back up, grabbing his bags, starting towards the door where his father was waiting in the impala.

"Wait! Dean!" Sam yells out quickly and leaps off the bed to his brother.

Dean frowns and turns quickly to his brother. "What is it Sammy?" he asked, looking over his brother as if looking for serious harm.

Sam stops in front of his brother. "Don't eat the cereal if it was left open too long because the rats might have pooped in it," he smirks and shrugged. "I forgot that one," he added.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. That had been a rule he added to his father's list, having had that bad experience himself only a few years back. "Great job," he smirked and ruffled his brother's hair. "See you in just a few days squirt," he said and opens the door.

Sam smiles watches Dean walks out. "Bye Dean!" he calls and Dean just shakes his head and waves his brother off before climbing into the impala.

John watches the door until it closes and then looks to Dean. "You ready?" he asks as he takes the car out of park.

Dean nods. "Yeah," he says and takes one more look to the motel before his father pulls out and drives away.

~D~S~

When his father and he returned only two days later, the motel room was empty of his little brother. The door was locked, everything still intact, but his brother was nowhere in sight. John immediately called everyone around and almost strangled every worker and guest at the motel for information, but everyone was clueless to what had happened to the little boy.

They were still in PA. If John didn't have any leads, he didn't want to leave the state just incase Sammy wandered back in. He doubted that would happen though, but that's what John told Dean and it seemed to give him hope. John for once in his life felt useless. He had no clue to what happened to his boy. There was nothing supernatural or not supernatural leads in the entire state, so what could he do? He researched to the nearest end of every book in search of something that could at least make him feel like he was trying. There was a few time when John would feel like giving up hope, but Dean would sense this and tell his dad this: "Dad, I can _feel _him. I don't know where, but I know he is still alive and he needs us to find him," He'd say and John would instently continue his search.

"Any leads yet, Bobby?" John asked, rubbing at his tired face.

Dean watched his father's face from across the table intently.

John let out a very long sigh, his eyes closing and his finger tips pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thanks Bobby," he said and hung up.

"What is it, Dad?" Dean asked hesitantly.

John swallowed and glanced over to his son. "We might be getting somewhere," the slightest of a smile, if that's what you could call a small twitch of the corner of John's mouth, flickered across his face.

A wide smile spread over Dean's face.

~D~S~

"So he's really awake?" Emily sat on the plastic chair in the employee's lounge across from the nurses station. Her eyes were staring blankly at the table top.

Avery frowned. "Yes, he is, Dr. Carson's examining him now. Um, Emily? Are you alright?" she asked, her hands figiting nervously on her lap.

Emily's eyes snapped up to Avery's. "No. That boy should not be alive," she said and stood before rushing out of the room, leaving her steaming coffee on the table and Avery completely stunned.

~D~S~

"So? What do you remember?" Dr. Carson asked the small boy after giving him a full exam. His injuries were healing nicely and he responded with quiet verbal answeres for pain, but now he just needed to see all that he remembered.

The boy's face paled. "What am I supposed to remember?" his small voice was quiet, strained, and tired.

"Well can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Um," the boy gulped. "Is it, um, Dean?" he asked quietly, not sure if that was right, but it was something he remembered, despite not knowing from what.

Dr. Carson pursed his lips before turning to his notebook and began writing.

**_Very short, I know, but I've been in an unbeleivable amount of stress this passed week, but no excuse for before that. Hope you still enjoy it :)_**


End file.
